Olympus
by Katniss72500
Summary: Jeanmarco week- Day 2. If flowers started growing from your body, you'd freak out, too!


This was based on the tumblr user thechosenchu's PJO flowerboy au which is extremely adorable!

* * *

><p><em>How in the world am I going to explain this to Jean<em>? I thought as a blue flower grew from my shoulder. These little flowers grew all over my body and I couldn't figure out how to stop it.

Talk to Demeter? That didn't work out well.

Make a deal with another god? Not going to happen. They weren't very reliable.

Live with it? How? Flowers growing from my body don't sound very normal.

I felt another grow from my stomach under my shirt and I scratched at the spot. Every time one grew from under my shirt, it itched like crazy. I started to get irritated. Lifting up my shirt, I angrily plucked the small blue menace from my skin. I flinched as it stung and left a small mark almost like a mosquito bite on my skin. I threw it to the side without a care about where it landed. Putting my head in my hands, I sighed in exasperation. What would Jean think about this? He was the son of the king of the underworld and I was just a son of Demeter that got turned flower-pot. He's going to think I'm a joke.

"Hey! Marco! You here?"

Oh no. Maybe if I stay quiet and hide in this bathroom, he'll leave. I sit down on the floor of the stall and try not to cry. I can't even think about what he would say if he saw me like this. Who would want a boyfriend who can get lost in a field of freaking pansies? Unfortunately, my ability to hold back emotions isn't very good and a sniff escapes my nose. The echoing footsteps stop right outside the stall door.

"Marco? I know you're in here. What's wrong?" I hear his voice right next to me through the door and know I need to face him sooner or later. I hurriedly pluck out all the flowers that are visible from my skin, flush them down the toilet, and cautiously open the door. Jean stands there with concern in his eyes. Their light golden color tinted with orange from his Camp-Half Blood t-shirt.

"Are you okay?" He asks while wiping the tears that escaped my eyes with his thumbs. I nod and reply.

"Th-there's something I n-need to tell you-"

He cuts me off in a rush of words.

"Are you breaking up with me? Why? Did I do something wrong? I know I'm not perfect but I'm trying and I really care about you. Look, I'm sorry I stole your sandwich and framed Jeage-"

This time, I was the one that cut him off with a laugh.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you and forget about the sandwich, I knew you were the one that took it.", I chuckled, "I wanted to show you something... And you'll decide if you'd want to still be my boyfriend." I held my forearm out in between us, beckoning him to watch. When nothing happened for a few seconds, Jean asked spoke up again with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"Just watch."

The blonde boy's eyes trailed back down to my arm as another blue flower bloomed from my skin. Jean's eyes widened. He didn't talk for a while and just silently stared at the sapphire petals. My eyes started filling with tears again at his hesitation. I knew he would think I'm weird. No one would want to be with someone as strange as I am now. His voice broke me out of my thoughts as they started getting darker.

"How?"

"My mother, Demeter, found out that I was dating you, a son of Hades, and didn't like it at all. She cursed me."

Another heavy silence filled the room. I still hadn't calmed down and this caused even more flowers to grow from my neck, my hair, and even my face. I was waiting for him to say something else. His next words surprised me.

"I'm sorry, Marco. I-it's my fault that this happened. I'll make it up to you, though!"

His tone changed into determination and he clasped my hand in his. He started leading me out of the bathroom and kept announcing his plans.

"I'll water you, prune you, and make sure you get lots of sunlight and love!", he said triumphantly.

"It's really hard to believe such a sweet guy like you came from the Underworld." I told him, tears and frown gone, replaced by a grin. Then a voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's not that hard to believe if you've read his diary"

Jean practically ripped his arm from my hand and disappeared outside, then reappeared dragging a smirking Eren Jaeger in a headlock.

"First of all, I don't have a diary. Second of all, were you eavesdropping?" The taller demigod asked his captive.

Eren answered, "Yes. Now let me go."

He let the other demigod go and resumed his spot by my side protectively. The German boy straightened up and glared at Jean. He didn't even look surprised by the flowers all over me. My unasked question was answered when Eren spoke up.

"Armin's told me about all kind of curses that gods have given demigods. I'm just surprised that you were the one cursed and not Seabiscuit over here. That horseface must have offended someone at some point."

Jean retaliated, "Says the most arrogant and explosive person ever. I don't care that your dad is Poseidon, that doesn't make you any better than the rest of us."

I decided to intervene. "Jean, stop it. Since you were invading on a private conversation, you owe us, Eren."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do I have to do?"

Half an hour later, Jean and I sat on the lakeshore with a soft drizzle of water raining down on just us. Eren grumbled off to the side complaining about his arm getting tired from holding up the water.

With my arm around him and his face snuggled into my neck, Jean asked, "What kind of flowers even are these anyway?"

He poked one of the blooms and I answered almost automatically.

"Forget-Me-Nots"

* * *

><p>*cough* There'sAReallyGoodJeanmarcoFicCalledForgetMeNotWhichIHighlyRecommend *cough*<p> 


End file.
